


Bad Dreams and Blizzards

by Midnite521



Category: South Park
Genre: Bad Dreams, Couch Cuddles, Craig Is An Idiot, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Texting, Tweek Loves Him Anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnite521/pseuds/Midnite521
Summary: Tweek is upset after a bad dream and decides to text Craig





	Bad Dreams and Blizzards

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some Creek fluff! I had fun writing this tbh  
> Felt like adding pictures of the texts instead of just writing them hope that's okay~

Tweek sighed as he set his phone beside him, pulling his legs up to his chest as he stared blankly at the tv in front of him as silent tears ran down his face. He hated that he let his dreams get to him- He knew they weren’t real, but they still managed to upset him in some way, a small part of him even thought that maybe it wasn’t just a dream and it actually happened.

 

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep, he went downstairs, sitting on the couch as he was now.  _ 5:23  _ was what his clock had said- luckily it was a weekend.

 

He knew Craig wouldn’t be up this early, but he couldn’t help it as he sent him a text asking if he was awake anyway. His eyes darted back over to his phone as it vibrated beside him.

 

 

Tweek let out a breath as he read the text. He looked over to the window where he could the blizzard in full effect.  _ He can’t be serious… _

 

 

 

Despite the worrying feeling that now gnawed at him, he let out a frustrated groan, tugging at his hair slightly as he thought of how stupidly stubborn Craig was being as he silently hoped he wasn’t actually coming over to his house in this terrible weather.

 

It was a little after 6 when he heard a knock at the door. His eyes widening, Tweek jumped up from his spot on the couch as he hurried to the front door, gasping when he opened it. Right in front of him stood Craig practically covered with snow, his hands in his pockets and his head down slightly as he met Tweek’s stare. 

 

“Craig!” He exclaimed as he quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him inside as he shut the door, turning around to see a slightly shivering Craig. “I told you I was fine! Y-you can’t just walk through a blizzard, are you crazy?”

 

“Maybe a little.” Craig responded nonchalantly as he started taking off his jacket. “I’m fine though so no worries.”

 

“No worries?! You could’ve gotten-”

 

“Sick, I know.” Craig finished, hanging his coat up as he plopped onto the couch with a huff. “I told you I was coming over Tweek. I could care less about some shitty snow. Sit.” He said before lightly patting the space beside him. Tweek rolled his eyes slightly as he let out an exasperated sigh, walking over and taking the empty space beside Craig, cuddling into his side as Craig put an arm around him and pulled him close.

 

“You’re such an idiot Craig.” Tweek muttered, closing his eyes as he began to feel drowsy again. Although he didn’t see it, Craig smiled as he chuckled.

 

“I’m  _ your  _ idiot though, Tweek.” He murmured as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head, rubbing comforting circles into his back. “I’m here for you no matter what.”

  
  
  
  


When Mrs. Tweak came downstairs a few hours later that morning, she smiled warmly at the two sleeping boys on the couch before grabbing a blanket, covering them up gently as she gave both a quick kiss on the head before getting ready for work- deciding to let Tweek have the day off to rest.


End file.
